


Dawn

by only_more_love



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Don’t copy to another site, First Kiss, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, POV Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 20:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19092943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_more_love/pseuds/only_more_love
Summary: A response to this prompt: stevetony + kiss, for a three-sentence fic meme on Tumblr.





	Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in response to [this three-sentence fic meme](https://onlymorelove.tumblr.com/post/185278138668/meme-three-sentence-fic-meme) and an anonymous ask that requested stevetony + kiss. I went over three sentences. Again. Oops. If you'd like to send me a prompt, you can send me an ask at [Tumblr](https://onlymorelove.tumblr.com).

  
  


_Tony’s alive. He’s alive. He’s alive. He’s alive._  The refrain battered Steve’s skull. His feet churned earth as he ran, the scent of night thick in his nose. A roar and a rush filled his ears and cleaved his chest into something raw. Something untamed and reckless.   **  
**

He nearly stumbled.

Wouldn’t it be funny if he fell at Tony’s feet in the dew-damp grass? It would be okay; maybe Tony would let him wrap his arms around his legs and—

Though Tony’s mouth moved, though Steve cared what he said, the clamor in his head was too great; he couldn’t hear past it.

Tony’s face: starvation-hollowed cheeks and beard untidy as Steve had never seen it before—but  _real_  and  _present_  and  _there_  and  _alive_ —new-old terrain Steve mapped with his big, clumsy, shaking hands.  _He’s alive._ Nothing else mattered.

His dark eyes shuttered as Steve bent toward him. At the first gentle touch of Tony’s chapped lips, the tumult in Steve’s head silenced like a switch had been flicked, and other sounds filtered back in.  _There._  There: the clomp of his own heartbeat. There: the tired patter of Tony’s. There: a small, wounded sound low in Tony’s throat.    

“Steve.” Warm and muffled against his lips.

With dawn rising in his chest, Steve folded his arms around Tony’s too-thin body, taking all his weight, and gave thanks.

_He’s alive._

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to reblog this on Tumblr, here's [the original post](https://onlymorelove.tumblr.com/post/185364502138/stevetony-kiss-for-the-3-sentences-thank-you). 
> 
> Thanks for reading. I can't tell you how much comments, kudos and reblogs are appreciated. I respond to all comments, though sometimes it takes me a while.
> 
> Other places you can find me: [Tumblr](https://onlymorelove.tumblr.com) and Discord. I'm onlymorelove#8488; you can often find me posting garbage on various Marvel Discord servers.


End file.
